naruto_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Aburame
Aqua Aburame (アウア アブラメ, Aburame Aqua) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Aburame clan. With only one parent, her father, being from the Aburame clan, she was not infused with any special breeds of insects at birth. However, taking from her clan, she still uses insect-like jutsus. Quiet and methodical, Aqua is the type of person that you might not notice is there at first, but once you do, she makes her presence known. With her mother being an Uchiha, she did inherit the Sharingan, something she awoke during the Chunin Exams. Background Not much is known about her life before she was introduced in the Chunin Exams. Aqua was born as the second daughter to two unnamed parents, her mother being an Uchiha clan survivor and her father being from the Aburame clan. After graduating from the Academy at the age of ten, she was put into a team with two other unnamed Genin. After a year, when her sister Masuya Aburame had become a Genin like Aqua and her older sister Kabuyashi, they all applied to be put in a team together. After a short while, the request was accepted, and they formed a team together. They are known as the "Aburame Triplets", despite not actually being triplets. Personality Aqua is normally shown to be a very calm and methodical individual. She usually defends herself, buying time for a plan to be formed instead of attacking first. While she avoids fighting, when inevitable she will do anything she can to protect herself, even to the point of biting her opponent, although that usually isn't very effective. Aqua worries about her little sister Masuya a lot, and can be described as being somewhat of a worryguts about her safety. Despite fawning over her younger sister, she also cares for her older sister Kabuyashi, however it's usually her older sister that worries about her all the time. She wants to become a kunoichi so that she can protect her family and friends from anyone who would pose a threat to them. However outside combat Aqua is actually quite lazy, preferring to stay indoors and do anything rather than train. Appearance Aqua has incredibly long grey hair that almost reaches the floor, and wraps around most of her body. She is quite pale, and has bright orange eyes. Aqua wears a hoodie with eight isopod legs on it, along with a blue skirt and orange and grey striped tights. Abilities Through sheer training in taijutsu, Aqua has incredible speed, which allows her to perform some of her "Isopod Techniques". While Aqua wasn't infused at birth with any special breeds of insects, she did take advantage of being part of the Aburame clan. Through unknown means, she and her sisters where given a few small but noticeable bug like features, with the exception being Masuya, and along with them began training to learn insect-like jutsus that related to their bug parts. While Masuya wasn't given this in terms of appearance, she still was trained in insect-like jutsus. Aqua was trained in jutsus that had a relation to isopods. Hair Chakra Shell Technique After infusing chakra into her hair, Aqua forces her hair to fully encircle her, and it all completely stiffens, becoming incredibly hard to penetrate. This mimics isopods, who have incredibly hard to penetrate shells on them. Human Spinning Top Technique After using the Hair Chakra Shell Technique, Aqua utilises her incredible speed and hardened hair, which at this point is practically a shell, to begin spinning around at incredibly high speed, becoming like a spinning top. While spinning and moving, if she can hit her target, she can send them flying with just one hit. Human Ball Technique Just like with the Human Spinning Top Technique, after using the Hair Chakra Shell technique, Aqua squats down, curling up into a ball. She begins spinning using her hardened, chakra-enforced hair as a kind of ball that she's inside. It is similar to the Akimichi clan's Human Boulder Technique, however, while Aqua's attack doesn't do as much damage, she is much faster than the Akimichi clan and their Human Boulder. Masuya Aburame With Aqua's little sister Masuya being a beginning master in transformation jutsu, Aqua uses this as an advantage. Masuya turns into a black scythe with a white handle, and is just as powerful as an actual scythe. This technique means the two sisters are a very valuable duo. Formation Kabu-Aqu-Masu An even more valuable combo would be when the three sisters are together, and can perform their Kabu-Aqu-Masu formation. First, Kabuyashi uses her light based jutsus to stun and blind the enemies to keep them in place, and Masuya, just after jumping towards Aqua, transforms into a small weapon and lands in her sisters hand. Aqua then throws Masuya, who as a small weapon can be thrown a further distance easier, and Masuya turns into a much larger weapon when in midair, allowing her to hit more of the targets and do more damage. Sharingan While awakening her Sharingan at a young age, Aqua doesn't have very good control over them. Like Izumi Uchiha in the past, she faints after using the Sharingan for a short amount of time, however in Aqua's case it's because she has poor chakra control, and as such Aqua can't use them. New Era Aqua, alongside her sisters Masuya and Kabuyashi, are first met/introduced when they all enter the second to last exam, the preliminaries. They meet Fuuki and Katsuyuki's teams, before the exams properly begin. Trivia * Aqua's art is done by someone who isn't our regular Mr. Drawing Man. Credit for the art goes to https://twitter.com/bsapricot?lang=en (BSApricot) * Aqua is the only lesbian character known so far * While unlikely, Aqua could be a reincarnation of Izumi Uchiha. Their similarities are that they both faint from Sharingan use, are both proficient in Taijutsu, and both get joy, however also stress, out of helping people, and want to protect others from experiencing anything displeasurable (in Aqua's case, 'others' being her family) Quotes